Out of Mind: Side Stories
by TVMaster2000
Summary: Just a bunch of things that happen in my universe with the main characters off...well you know. Same basic stuff from my Out of Mind series I guess.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Okay people. This is the one. This is the one I finally explain everything. Well, almost everything. This is where I summarize all that's happened since the beginning to right now. Right now as in this is happening as I write. I hope this will clear some things up and make some sense to my senseless world.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and my own characters Guillermo, William, Will, and Bill. Everything else is the property of other people. If this isn't disclaimer enough please tell me so I can fix it. I REALLY don't want to get sued.

_An Excerpt Taken from Guillermo's Computer Journal: _The Beginning

_I have decided to update my journal on the happenings, starting from the beginning because, let's face it; the Master's memory is horrible. Because of this my journal maybe sketchy and I might leave out some things. I may put things completely out of order but it's not intentional. It all started many years ago. The Master had too much spare time on his hands and decided to create his own imaginary world that included characters from shows he liked. The Master had many trial and error worlds until he decided on the right one. He got the characters from three different universes. There was Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy from the __Teen Titans__ universe. There was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo from the __Inuyasha__ universe. And finally there was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke from the __Naruto __universe. Of course the Master needed some way to represent himself so he created three beings. He split himself into these three forms. Two came to represent his heart, the positive side and his negative side. The third was supposed to represent his logical mind. The being that represented the Master's positive side called himself The Guardian, the being that represented the Master's negative side called himself The Warrior, and the being that represented the Master's logic called himself The Scholar. The Warrior had incredible strength and the power over the element fire. The Guardian had limitless stamina and power over the element water. Just water. Not ice or steam, just liquid water. The Scholar had infinite knowledge and power over lightning. Back in the early days the Master had not yet grasped the limitations of the universe and things got strange. Even back then the Master thought that if he was to get through life logic had to be above everything else. Back then The Scholar ruled all. Originally the scholar felt no emotion…but the Master got tired of that. The Master pulled pieces of The Warrior and The Guardian, their emotions, and infused them to The Scholar. At first The Scholar had to adjust until he settled down. It is often said that in that moment The Scholar became my prototype. When this happened everyone got an upgrade of sorts. They all got weapons to represent themselves. It is at this point I would like to add that The Scholar liked to collect things. One of the first things he collected were certain elemental powers. His collection included a fire sword(which became The Warrior's weapon), a water trident(which became) The Guardian's weapon), a wind fan, and earth hammer, a lightning spear, a plant whip, an ice dagger, a sound megaphone, a time clock, the power of light, and the power of darkness. All these items were lost in The Big Move. Here I should mention again that originally everyone was in a flat, wooded area with a big clearing in the middle. There were two sides, The Warrior, The Guardian, and The Scholar were on one side of the clearing, and everyone else was on the other side. To the right of the three of them was an ocean. Anyway, back on track. The Scholar, once again got the lions share. His reasoning was if fire and water were there, then why shouldn't earth and air be too. He fashioned a twin weapon. It was a metal staff, but the top part was shaped like a fan, and the bottom part was shaped like the head of a hammer. With this weapon, The Scholar could control earth and air, along with his own power over lightning. I would also like to add that as the Master grew older his understanding of the world grew and he set limitations in his world. Eventually the greatest day in my life happened. I was 'born'. The Master extracted the emotions he put into The Scholar, along with a bit of The Scholar to create me. Back then I was exactly like the Master in every feeling and thought. But my time here changed me into something better. I know describe myself as something the Master could have become if he went what I went through. With my 'birth' The Scholar lost most of his personality and reverted to what he was before he changed. We also decided we needed names. Real names because those other names were a mouthful. The names had to have some Hispanic origin and be split four ways. It came down to Guillermo and Roberto. The Master chose Guillermo because he said it sounded better. In actuality it's because the Master has always been a bit vain and egotistical, and decided William sounded more royal. The Guardian became Will, The Warrior became Bill, The Scholar became William, and I became Guillermo. With my birth also came a power struggle in more ways than one. Since there were four of us we could finally be split into the four elements. Will and Bill had water and fire covered so that left earth and air. After some deliberation William had to completely surrender his power over lightning for air and I got earth. William and I split his weapon. He chose to stick with a human sized fan, while I got the staff/hammer. William still resents my creation since it caused his loss of power over electricity. The other power struggle also had to do with William and I. William had always been the Master's favorite so he got a lot of leverage. I then suddenly became the Master's new favorite, and my first big decision was a change of scenery. I moved that whole group to an entirely different place. That was The Big Move. I would like to add here that at one point William was doing an experiment with the Reversing Mirror from the __Xiaolin Showdown__ universe. Toph was with us at this point and she had the nerve to pickpocket the Reversing Mirror when no one was looking. I guess the Master admired her spunk and clouded Williams mind to the issue. She kept the Reversing Mirror buried in our first place but forgot to bring it during The Big Move. Maybe one day, when I'm in a good mood I'll go back and get it for her. Anyway, back to topic. The place I chose was more grassland with scattering trees. Everyone stood atop a big hill and on the top of the hill was a great tree. Of course I didn't forget to add the water. Only this time it was an enormous freshwater lake at the bottom of one side of the hill. The four of US changed again recently. We all got different weapons and abilities. Bill stuck with his weapon, but got an even bigger broadsword than he used to. He is also able to call upon great power and stamina. Will changed his trident into a whip and was granted balance and agility. William was still smart but he couldn't call upon the knowledge of the universe anymore. His new power is extreme speed and reflexes. His fan changed into a bow and arrow with hidden crossbows on his arms. Myself, I was given incredible strength, but I have had a problem to sticking with one weapon. Being earth I could create any weapon I wanted, but these weapons would also help focus our elemental powers. Recently I've decided to go with a scythe. I know it has that sort of Grim Reaper feel to it, but I like it. Anyone reading this may have noticed I skipped a lot of things. Well I'm going more from topic to topic than chronologically. Next I'll talk about our 'guests'. I already talked about who originally was here so I won't go into that. The Master got bored with Inuyasha's group real soon so they were gone real quick. The only thing I can remember that was real eventful before they left was that William had started collecting people from different universes to be his underlings, but I'll talk about that more later. Then I think around the time William first changed the Master got Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka from the __Avatar: The Last Airbender__ or__ Avatar__ universe for short. He also got Robin for the Straw Hat Crew. Let me tell you with two Robins, things got confusing sometimes. Then after the season two finale of __Avatar__ the Master really wanted to bring Zuko into his head but Zuko hadn't joined the Gaang so he couldn't come in that way. There was a loophole, however. Instead William had recruited Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Later on William felt that out of the four of them, Zuko and Ty Lee had the best chance at turning good. The Master had always had the fondness of sending these groups on imaginary adventures he cooked up himself, or got the idea from something else. There were actually some times when…I really need to find a shorter name for these people. Lets call all the people the Master had brought to his mind and had not been 'recruited' the Dimension Travelers. Anyway there were a couple of times the Dimension Travelers had to fight each other. There was the time Sakura was taken over by that plant from the __One Piece__ universe, the time Zoro got brainwashed by that sword from the __Inuyasha__ universe, and the time Toph's body was 'borrowed' by a Parasimon from the __Digimon __universe. It was actually when the Master started playing the __Kingdom Hearts__ game that he got the idea to…well you could probably guess the rest. Long story short, Zuko and Ty Lee were slowly integrated into the Dimension Travelers. Man, did that plan backfire or what. Before I get to that though after Zuko and Ty Lee were integrated, but before we got to the backfiring we all had to say goodbye to the Teen Titans. When season three of __Avatar__ started, then things got hairy. The Master decreed that since Zuko's and Ty Lee's change wasn't based on the show it wasn't valid. The Master was pissed. He had to erase everybody's, and I mean EVERYBODY'S memories of the entire time Zuko and Ty Lee spent with them. Every event, including the Kingdom Hearts Adventure was changed into The Forgotten Time. It was after this time I was born. Remember what I said about William 'recruiting' people, well I couldn't let him have all the fun. I decided to recruit people of my own. Like I said I'll talk about this later but I can tell you about one particular group. It started when the Master was playing the __Pokemon Diamond __game. The Master thought it would be nice if the Pokemon he captured were real, so he made them real for me. The Master was very selective of which Pokemon he caught, but every one he caught he imagined them to me. They became my first underlings and, because I raised them from scratch, my most loyal. They would never betray me and I would never betray them. After The Big Move the Master added a new group to the Dimension Travelers. The Nerima Wrecking Crew, Ranma, Shampoo, Moose, Ukyo, and Ryoga from the __Ranma ½__ universe. Let me tell you there was some major chaos with the boys and girls fighting. It got to the point where they had to form some sort of truce. They were far from being friends, but at least they didn't try to kill each other over the simplest of things. I would like to say right now, before I forget, __One Piece __is the only show that I watch the Japanese version. I added Franky at this point too. Around this point I got a wonderful idea. I mentioned that I had 'recruited' Pokemon. Well I thought 'Wouldn't it be cool if they all had a Pokemon too?' I made an egg of the Pokemon that I thought would best represent them from the limited selection of Sinnoh Pokemon. They all raised their eggs from babies to their fully evolved forms and now I believe their Pokemon partners are one of their closest friends. I even got William to let me give an egg to Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai each. After that was when we saw the episode Sasuke left his team. If he no longer had ties with his team, he wasn't classified as a Dimension Traveler and was free game. Both William and I rushed at the chance but I 'recruited' Sasuke first. After that was the Eclipse episode and at the end of that episode Zuko changed sides. He went from being William's underling to mine. I was ecstatic. I had both Zuko and Sasuke. Those two were my golden boys. But good things must come to an end when Zuko officially became a Dimension Traveler. Shortly after that William decided to send the collected Gaang and myself to the __Bionicle__ universe. We each 'shadowed' a different Toa since the very beginning to Mahri Nui. That wouldn't have been so bad if I was at full strength, which I wasn't. William did give me a good idea though. After that was the Digimon adventure I created. Man, was that a long one. I wanted to give them their Digimon partner but I have to wait until the end of __Digimon Data Squad__. A little later Suki and Brooke joined the Dimension travelers. I gave them a Pokemon partner too but sort of accelerated them to keep up with the rest. I forgot to mention that before Suki and Brooke got here, but after everyone's Pokemon had reached their peak I held two Pokemon tournaments. Those were pleasantly enjoyable. After the __Avatar__ finale and I went on a short vacation, William caused some major problems with his Homunculi. I fixed the problem quickly but the time in between was rough. Bill actually discovered a new power at the end. Now I feel like I should talk about, what Bill refers too as, mine and William's army. We both keep who we have in our armies a secret from each other and the Dimension Travelers. I have, other than the Pokemon and Sasuke, Optimus Prime and Ratchet from the __Transformers__ movie; Draco from __Jackie Chan Adventure__; Iroh, Mai, and Ty Lee from__ Avatar__; Kuh Lon from __Ranma ½__; Jiraya, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari from __Naruto__; Samus Aran from __Metriod__; Bane and Poison Ivy from __The Batman__; and Shadow from __Sonic__. According to my latest reports, other than Azula, William has Ohrochimaru from __Naruto__; Narissa from __W.I.T.C.H.__; Malchior from __Teen Titans__; Vilgax and Charmcaster from __Ben 10__; all the CP9 members, Crocodile and his crew from __One Piece__; that energy vampire from __Buzz Lightyear__; and Mr. Freeze and Phosphorus from__ The Batman__. Speaking of __Ben 10__ there is more to it. The Master became interested in the Omnitrix aliens and decided to give them to us. I got the whole Omnitrix with all the aliens in them while the others only have parts of it with only certain aliens. William has Ghostfreak, Greymatter, Upgrade, XLR8, Benvicktor, Ditto, Upchuck, Buzzshock, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, and Jetray. Bill has Fourarms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, Cannonbolt, Benwolf, Spitter, Humongousaur, Spidermonkey, and Swampfire. Will has Diamondhead, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Wildvine, Benmummy, Articguana, Big Chill, Chromastone, and Goop. It still doesn't end there though. William and I thought some of these characters were far below __One Piece__ material so we decided to play mad scientists. We mutated some of them with alien DNA. They have human features, but you can tell they are totally different. William invented this gun mutating device but we use my Omnitrix. Nami got infused with XLR8, Ussop with Echo Echo, Chopper with Humongousaur, Robin with Wildvine, Naruto got a Stinkfly/Upchuck combo, Sakura with Swampfire, Sasuke with Big Chill, Aang with Jetray, Zuko with Heatblast, Toph with a Chromastone/Diamondhead combo, Katara with a Ripjaws/Articguana combo, Sokka with Fourarms, Suki with Spidermonkey, Azula with Buzzshock, Mai with Cannonbolt, Ty Lee with Goop, Ranma with Benvicktor, Shampoo with Benwolf, Ukyo with Benmummy, Ryoga with Wildmutt, and Moose with Upgrade. The reason I chose Upgrade for Moose is because of Upgrades semi-morphic abilities to change his hands into crude weapons. Unfortunately since Upgrade is close to electricity, it kind of stuck in the Master's head that electricityMoose or Azula, which caused problems later on. Well, that's it. Quite a history we have isn't it. And it's still going. I mentioned before that the Master erased all memories of __Kingdom Hearts__. Well then that leaves it open that we can do it again, even better now that we have different people than last time. I feel that the Master may do it soon. _

A/N: Finally! Owwww! My fingers hurt. I did this for whoever reads my stories and wants to know how it all began. If you have any questions please send me a message. Or you could like, review. Seriously, I've read worse stories that have more reviews than mine. What is it? Is my story some sort of review repellent? I am actually considering dropping the Digimon story and going with the Kingdom Hearts story. Not the first one the new one coming up. But probably not for a while. Unless I get at least 1 review, maybe 2.


	2. Group Meeting 1

A/N: This is part of my Out of Mind series

A/N: This is part of my Out of Mind series. I takes place long after my Digimon adventures but don't worry I won't spoil anything. Reference time wise, this takes place just a few days ago. I just finished reading the new Avartar book and I needed to discuss it with..errr..myself.

SPOILER WARING!! Major spoilers for the Avatar Sozin's Comet Final Battle book and episodes of Avatar not aired in the USA.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my stories and my own characters.

Group Meeting 1

In a place that could only be described as a small clearing in a thick forest, elements were stirring. First to arrive was a small stream of water from the forest. More and more water gathered until it started to take shape. The water changed into a teenaged youth with blue sweatpants, blue jacket, and blue tennis shoes. He held a blue trident in his right hand. The youth had brown skin, blackish-brown hair and sea blue eyes. He had a gloomy expression and a small black cloud appeared about his head and started to rain. Another shape formed around the youth as a blue octopus wrapped around the youth with its head on the youths chest. The octopus was covered in layer of water. After the two had fully materialized a small cyclone started and almost immediately dissipated revealing another youth exactly the same as the first except his clothes were white and his eyes were grey. He had a huge folded Chinese style fan on his back. His expression was emotionless. A white feathered bald eagle that was perched on his shoulder flew off to a nearby tree. Next column of fire came and went in the same manner as the wind. It reveled the same youth with red clothes and eyes wearing a smirk on his face. He had a red broadsword strapped to his waist and a lion with light red fur and dark red mane. Finally a figure rose from the earth with black clothing, dark brown eyes, a long hammer the head the size of a bowling ball and about the length of the youth, and a large black boa constrictor wrapped around his body. He had a look of annoyance of his face.

"Well, well, well," started the red youth, "with the four of us here we can expect some major fighting to go down."

"Oh shove it Bill," snapped the black youth, "you're the one who usually starts things!"

"Calm down Guillermo," said the blue youth, "you see more irritated than usual."

"Bill does have a point Will," the white youth calmly stated, "whenever the four of us are together we do seem to disagree a lot."

"Disagrements aside, what are doing here William?" Bill asked.

"We are here to discuss the recent Avatar book the Master read and-" William started but was interrupted by a wail.

"Why," Will cried, "why, why, why did the story have to end like that? Why does it have to end with Kataang?" As Will sobbed, his personal cloud got bigger to engulf the entire area with heavy rain.

"Oh great," Bill said sarcastically, "you just _had_ to get him starting didn't you!" Will seemed to have surrounded himself with an aura of extreme heat that evaporated the water before it could touch his skin.

"He needs to face the reality of the situation and talk about it." William said emotionlessly. William had created a current of air to blow the rain around him away.

"You guys are here to talk, I'm here to make sarcastic comments when appropriate." Bill replied.

"I can understand Will's reaction. The Master did have his heart set on Zutara." Guillermo said gloomily using nothing but a steel umbrella.

"Zutara was a fantasy that the Master had his _heart_ set on." William said 'heart' like it was a curse. "That's what useless emotions do to a person."

"Ahem," Will started, his cloud shrinking down to normal size, "those useless emotions you're talking about just happen to be Bill and myself."

"Your point?" William asked. Tension filled the air.

"Okay," Guillermo said slowly, "so…what's next. What are we going to do about these developments?"

"You seem…perturbed." William noted.

"Well, Will wasn't the only one that was hoping for Zutara, I was TOO!" Guillermo said emphasizing the point by stomping his foot and created a small tremor. "It's just I don't do depressed, depressed makes me feel bad. But angry, angry I can do. Angry doesn't make me feel as bad as depressed."

"Hold on," Bill interrupted, "the Masters philosophy is that all stories, shows, and ideas in general that someone creates is its own universe, right? So keeping with that belief there should be many different universes that Zutara happens in Zutarian's stories, right?"

Guillermo scoffed. "Cheap imitations to the original in my opinion. No, it only matters if it happens in the original."

"Either way the creator of ship they are going to…anger a fair number of Avatar fans." William said.

"_Anger_ isn't the phrase I'd use." Guillermo started. "_Completely-piss-off-with-murderous-intent _is what I would use."

William let out a sigh. "Best thing that could have happened was that they leave it off. Katara doesn't get paired up with anyone. Sure everyone is angry but ahhh not with murderous intent as you put it."

"Yeah well, we can see that that idea went out the window." Will said.

"I don't seem to see the problem." William started. "Just because the relationships you wanted to happen didn't occur on their universe doesn't mean they can't happen in our-" William was interrupted by a clap of thunder. William glanced at the sky and started again, "Excuse me, doesn't mean they can't happen in the _Master's_ universe. Mustn't forget who's _really_ in charge around here."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked with a faint bit of hope, his cloud going from pounding-rain to a-light-drizzle. "They _kissed_ for God's sake."

"Remember a certain Torchwood episode?" William asked. "There was one episode that the group's personalities were completely warped because of their memories. It's our memories that make us who we are. Certainly it would take us very little to make Zuko and Katara fall for each other and get Aang to ahhh forget his crush. You know what? I'll add Taang just to sweeten the deal." Instead of looking happier, Will's cloud started to pour harder, not as hard as the beginning though.

"Now what?" Bill asked exasperated. Will was quiet for a while.

"I didn't want it to come to that." he eventually said.

"But are you willing to go with it?" William asked. At this Will didn't say anything.

"Lovely as this Zutara chat has been can we please move on?" Guillermo asked eventually. "Let's move on to say Azula." At that William stiffened.

"Yes…it was…unfortunate…what happened to her." William said slowly. Bill started to cackle like a madman.

"Yeahahaahahaha!" Bill couldn't stop laughing. "That scary bitch finally went off the deep end."

"I would appreciate if you did not use such language." William stated.

"You're just angry that your second in command finally lost her marbles. Seriously, only you could make such a screwball your second in comm-" Bill was interrupted as a compressed blast of air blasted him into a tree. The lion roared sending a stream of fire at William, but was blown away with a blast of air from the bald eagles wings. When Bill got up his hair was on fire.

"I'd appreciate if you not speak that way about my second in command." Will said calmly.

"But it's true." Bill snarled.

"I'm not so sure." William mused. Bill scoffed but Guillermo looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I am having doubts about this book. There are things wrong with it that make me question if the details described in this book are really what is going to happen." William stated.

"What!?" Bill, Will, and Guillermo exclaimed.

"Guillermo, I'm surprised at you." William began. "The other two I can understand but with a mind like yours? All you had to do was analyze it a bit to see it. But you must not like to think about the book too much." Guillermo only scowled. "Anyways, first off, there is Azula. She banished someone for having pits in her cherries? I refuse to accept that Azula could be driven so far. Then there is Ursa. The book never really explained what became of her. There are holes not being filled that I do not like in this story."

"Let me shoot some holes in this theory of yours." Guillermo interrupted. Azula had only two friends and those friends betrayed her. She is bound to be paranoid."

"But that paranoid?" William asked. Guillermo shrugged.

"These holes of yours could be filled out with episodes before the finale." Guillermo suggested. William shook his head.

"I don't think so." William replied. "I did the math. There are only 21 episodes in this season. We have seen 1-15, 18-21 are supposed the finale which this book so…_accurately_ describes. Episode 17 is that silly play, which leave 16 to wrap it all up. I don't think so. There are things I've seen in the latest preview to Avatar that I have not seen, don't think is in that one episode, and this book does not describe. The one firmly stuck in my find is Zuko and Azula falling, and Katara catching Zuko on Appa. When does that happen?"

"Hmmm." was all Guillermo could say.

"Finally there is one thing in the book itself that defies logic. The fact that that the Gaang started from Ember Isle, went to the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se, and then back to the Fire Nation all in the matter of three days is outrageous." William finished.

"Yes," Guillermo started, "yes, you're starting to make sense. This book might just be a load."

"You mean there's hope?" Will said, his cloud completely disappearing. "YES!" he shouted. Will started babbling incoherently but the others knew what he was implying.

"Now look what you eggheads have done!" Bill accused. "I liked him better all mopy."

"That was not my intention. I was simply stating the facts. I wish that this book is false, but for a different reason than his. Personally, logic dictates that Kataang will happen even if the Master does not wish it. This book leaves too many uncertainties in me to make me feel comfortable. But then again it could happen with this being a kids show. I just do not wish it." William said

"This show has so much potential for a good anime don't it? Shame." Guillermo said wistfully.

"Quite. Now I suggest the Master goes back and looks at all the information he has gathered. Watch the latest Avatar trailer again, reread the book maybe go to some forums see what other people think and-" William was cut off yet again.

"No." Guillermo said tuning serious.

"What do you mean?" William asked. "We have to gather information, we have to-"

"We don't have to do anything." Guillermo said. "Your not the Master's favorite anymore. I am. All this talk, all these spoilers just ruin the episodes more. I was against getting the book but your _curiosity_ got the Master to get it. But no more, the less we know the better. There will be no gathering of information."

"But-"

"Meeting adjourned!" Guillermo yelled with everyone vanishing into nothing.

A/N: Please review, but like he says no new information. Got that? Good.


	3. Group Meeting 2

A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating for a loooong while. There were several reasons why I stopped writing but the big thing was that I just got tired of it. That and the fact I get no reviews what so ever. Siriously people, show me some love. Anyway I've been trying to get this on the net but I've been computer deprived since these next ones aired. You'll see what I mean. These next couple of stories happened right after the episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and my own characters Guillermo, William, Will, and Bill. Everything else is the property of other people. If this isn't disclaimer enough please tell me so I can fix it. I REALLY don't want to get sued.

Group Meeting 2

"Well, that was pretty cool." Bill started. Guillermo, William, Will and he were just starting to discuss the Avatar episode The Southern Raiders. "Probably one of my most favorite episodes."

"Surprisingly, I have to agree with Bill on this one." Will said. Bill turned and gave Will a confused look. He was about to reply when…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone. First, there's something we all have to do." Guillermo interrupted.

"And what would that be?" William asked, raising an eyebrow. Guillermo then whipped out a sheet of paper.

"We have to sign this contract." he replied.

"A contract?" the other three asked. "What's that for?" Bill added. Guillermo shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, the Master was…displeased by the whole shipping argument that happened last time, so the Master drew up a contract for us to sign. I basically says that as long as these Avatar episode discussion meetings continue, that none of us are allowed to mention anything on any type of romantic relationship." he explained.

"Let me see that." William said snatching the contract away from Guillermo. While William read the contract, Guillermo still held his hand in the air like he was still holding the contract with his eye twitching.

"So, what if you break the contract?" Will asked, nervously shifting.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the Master put some enchantment on the contract to keep us from talking. Furthermore we can't start with these meetings until it's signed." Guillermo replied.

Will still looked uncomfortable when William tore his eyes away from the contract and said, "Very well, pen?" Guillermo then produced a crystal pen. William raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Table?" A look of annoyance passed across his face as he made a steel table from the ground with a nod of his head.

"Anything else Oh Mighty One?" Guillermo asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, that's all." William replied signing the contract.

"Right." Guillermo said signing the contract as well. Bill puffed his cheek a few times until he signed it. Bill took some "persuasion" until he signed it last. When at last Bill signed it, the contract glowed before disappearing.

"So what were we talking about?" Guillermo asked.

"We were discussing The Southern Raiders which, by the way, I actually found interesting." William said with his usual flat voice.

"You did?" Bill asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes." William replied. "We saw a side of a Katara we didn't know existed. We were all aware of her general spiteful attitude towards Zuko, but what we saw was something more. When Katara was solely focused on finding her mother's killer, and when she actually faced him, her personality went dark. Really dark. She even bloodbended someone she thought was her mother's killer. I didn't think it was all that probable that we would actually see bloodbending or that Katara would use it. In this episode Katara got to as close to being evil as she could possibly ever go."

"Katara going to the dark side." chanted Bill. "Now that would be cool."

"Yes," William said slowly his grey eyes glazing over. "That would be…interesting." Both Guillermo and Will shared an uncomfortable glance. They both knew THAT look. William then immediately snapped out of it. "All people have within themselves great good and great evil. It's the experiences in our lives that lead us to what path we walk."

"That was deep." Guillermo said with some admiration. "I also want to repeat what I said during the last meeting. This show would've made a KILLER anime. If Japan had gotten this idea first we'd be sitting pretty. But no, the American's had to come up with it."

"Well, while William focuses on the middle bit of the episode. I think I preferred the beginning." Bill started. "We knew all knew Azula was going to find them eventually. I just didn't know it would be in such a spectacular way. Nothing says "rise and shine" than a good old life threatening explosion. What I liked most however was Zuko taking on Azula. That's what I'm talking about. Brother and sister fighting each other with the sole purpose of crushing each other. It doesn't get anymore epic than that. When those two unleashed those flaming fists at each other I was like **Whoa...**That, and the part with Sokka in the tent was pretty funny."

"Well I personally liked the ending." Will picked up. "I thought it was real nice that Katara finally forgave Zuko after all the rough times they had. That hug they shared was so cute it actually makes me think-" then Will's voice cut off. His mouth was still moving but his voice was shut off like someone was choking him.

"Contract." Guillermo said sitting down.

"Oh…right." Will said with a frown. Then he smiled and said, "Never mind." Then it hit him. "Wait, where'd you get a chair?" Indeed, Guillermo was sitting in a standard metal folding chair.

"I got tired of standing." he replied simply.

"And you couldn't have made us some too?" Will asked exasperated.

"Nope."

"Why you selfish little bastard." Bill said angrily.

"Watch the language Bill. Oh and Will, can you take us away?" Guillermo asked.

"Huh?" Will asked, confused. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Oh right." he said clearing his throat. "Meeting adjourned."


	4. Group Meeting 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and my own characters Guillermo, William, Will, and Bill

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and my own characters Guillermo, William, Will, and Bill. Everything else is the property of other people. If this isn't disclaimer enough please tell me so I can fix it. I REALLY don't want to get sued.

Group Meeting 3

"We are gathered here today to discuss The Ember Island Players." William said.

"Thank you reverend William." Bill said sarcastically laying on his side. "That system we did yesterday really worked, us going one at a time. Let's do that. Who's first?" No one looked like they wanted to say anything. "Anyone?" Silence. "Sheesh, tough crowed. Looks like this is going to be a short meeting. Bill?" Bill was staring angrily and the ground like he was trying to make it disappear.

"I really don't have anything to say." he replied.

"Guillermo?"

"Hmmm." he mumbled. "Well the only thing I could get out of it was the conversation Zuko and Toph had. It was one of the very few times they conversed together. It helped the Master picture how they act towards each other. I mean how is the Master supposed to imagine how they act if he has nothing to reference to." By this time Guillermo was foaming at the mouth. "This episode was so awful they should have made it into a Zuko/Toph episode like they were doing with previously episode."

"Guillermo." Bill said trying to get his attention.

"In fact they should have gotten Zuko to join the Gaang much sooner.

"Guillermo!"

"The Master would have had plenty of time to study the whole group"

"GUILLERMO!"

"What!" Guillermo yelled back.

"You're only supposed to talk about THIS episode." Bill replied.

"Oh." Guillermo said with a sigh. "I'm done."

"Okay, William?" Bill said turning his head.

"Pass."

"Seriously! None of you liked this episode." Silence. "Well I thought it was pretty funny. The characters, the awkward moments, and the play in general, it was great." More silence. Bill shrugged. "Whatever, meeting adjourned." William and Will immediately disappeared and just when Guillermo was about to go, Bill shouted, "Wait!"

"What!" Guillermo replied irritably.

"You seem down so I thought I'd cheer you up." Bill said smiling.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Guillermo asked.

"With a practical joke." Bill replied.

Guillermo raised and eyebrow. "A practical joke?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, all we need is a digital camera, some sleeping powder, and the Master's favorite couples."

Guillermo's eyes turned from brown to red and he smiled. "I'm listening."

A/N: If you want to hear all the scandalous details on the practical joke please contact me. And as you can tell neither me nor my alter egos liked this episode. Except for Bill, but that's just Bill.

Bill: I resent that.

??: Bill?! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to know about my fan fictions.

William: Oh course we know. We are in your head. I have to beseech you Master, please stop writing. You're not good at it and are only writing to relieve yourself of boredom. Find something else to do.

??: Well I could…wait…neither of you is supposed to be in the author's notes. Get out! Out, out, out! Sorry about that folks. My imagination got away from me.


	5. Group Meeting 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story and my own characters Guillermo, William, Will, and Bill. Everything else is the property of other people. If this isn't disclaimer enough please tell me so I can fix it. I REALLY don't want to get sued.

Group Meeting 4

The wind was blowing so fiercely that the trees were starting to get uprooted. The pouring rain wasn't helping the mood much either. The ground was also shaking violently to down a few trees the wind had loosened up. All in all it was making a certain individuals life very miserable.

_When did I suddenly become the sane one? _Bill thought to himself while trying not to be killed. Guillermo, William, and Will were, to put it lightly, upset. _Stupid Guillermo. Stupid William. Stupid Will._ Bill thought incinerating the nearest tree. _They couldn't have just enjoyed the Avatar series finale could they? They had to bring all this drama._ "Hey!" he yelled but the wind drowned it out. "HEY!" he yelled again emphasizing with a burst of flame into the sky. Still nothing. _Okay, that is IT!_ Bill started to build up his energy until he shot out three concentrated fire blasts at his targets. The resulting explosions were enough to get the other three's attention. As well as totally obliterate what remained of their meeting site.

"Jesus Bill! What was that for?" Guillermo yelled. Bill's eyebrow looked like it was going to jump off his face.

"What was that for?" Bill shot back. "That was me trying to get the three of you to get with the program! Mope all you want but after the meeting. Right now we have a job to do." After Bill had finished a confused look flashed across his face. "I can't believe those words came out of my mouth."

"Me either." Guillermo responded. "So, who's first?"

"Well continuing on with the pattern these past few days I would have to say it would be Bill." William replied. Bill wasted no time getting into it.

"Dudes! That was the awesomest finale EVER! With the whole Ba Sing Se fight, the Avatar/Fire Lord fight, and let's not MY favorite, the Zuko/Azula fight. DUDE! That was AWESOM!! Did you hear the scary music? That was wicked! When it came right down to it was finally brother vs. sister in a finale showdown. Winner takes all. But man. What a let down. Katara taking her down? What was that all about? Zuko was the one who should have been to beat her at the end, not HER!" At this point Bill's hair was on fire and every dramatic gesture he made was accompanied by a bit of flame. "All that sibling rivalry buildup, and to what? Some pretender doing what was rightfully Zuko's from the very beginning. Out of the whole finale this is what the only thing I'm pissed about. This and the fact Aang didn't kill Ozai."

"I don't know." Guillermo said, interrupting Bill's rant. "You have to admit that during the time that Zuko and Azula did fight, it was pretty awesome."

"Pretty awesome? PRETTY awesome? I was damn near the best thing on television EVER!" Bill emphasized.

"Also, there is the fact that the only reason Zuko was out of action was because he took a lightning bolt for Katara. Ouch," Guillermo said, wincing at the memory, "that, seriously had to hurt. Not many people can say that. You hear 'I took a bullet for you,' but hardly anyone can say 'I took a bolt of lightning for you.' That sounds strange."

"I'm actually mildly surprised that he lived." William said, joining the conversation. "It would be so…interesting if the show had killed Zuko off. Then there's the fact he took a lightning bolt to the chest and live. I thought Katara needed Spirit Oasis water for that to work. I guess you can never tell with kids shows. My own theory is that Zuko was able to redirect some of the lightning before it got to him."

"That's another thing." Bill interrupted. "I would have actually let Katara fry. In the grand scheme of things, she wasn't important anymore. Zuko far outranks her in importance, him being the future Fire Lord. Besides that it was an awesome finale. What with all the flying fire bender, White Lotus Society, and fire from the sky stuff. Oh one more thing. When Jun said 'I see you are your girlfriend finally worked things out', Zuko was like 'She's not my girlfriend!" and Katara was like 'I'm not his girlfriend!" That was some funny shit. Oh man," Bill pulled out of thin air what looked like a floating screen showing exactly the scene he was describing, "I'm defiantly putting this in the Master's Funny File." As soon as Bill finished speaking a filing cabinet appeared next to him.

Guillermo moved closer to William and asked, "Funny File?"

William nodded his head. "Yes, you were not born yet and your memories of past events are still a little shot. The Master created this Funny File to store different instances he found funny. Clips include Zoro getting caught doing babysitting by Robin, drunken Sango flirting with Inuyasha, and others."

"Ohhhh, now I remember now." While Guillermo and William were finished talking, Bill stored the clip and the Funny File disappeared.

"It's something else being a part of it, instead of just watching it from a screen huh?" Bill asked.

"Huh?" Guillermo responded.

"Well, you know. Usually we just watch all these universes from a screen, but with this finale, we actually traveled there ourselves to witness it in person. I know we stuck to the shadows so as to, as you put it, 'Meddle in the affairs of other worlds', which by the way I know you ripped that off some universe or another but…what was I just talking about?" Bill started scratching his chin with a confused look on his face. Guillermo and William looked at Bill with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'.

"Hey Bill?" Guillermo asked. "Where were you during most of the finale? I didn't see you often."

"Oh that," he said with a mischievous smile. "I was hanging around the comet mostly."

"You what?" Will said looking concerned. "What for?" He finally noticed that the small fires that were appearing around Bill's body when he got angry weren't going out.

"I was doing what every other firebender in the Avatar world was doing. I was absorbing the comets power which, by the way was absolutely lovely."

"Yes and I can see your doing a swell of a job controlling all that power." William gestured to Bill's erupting body. Bill finally took notice. It took a bit of concentration but the fires on his body vanished.

"Let's get back to business then." Guillermo finally said. "Since Will over there doesn't seem to be getting up anytime soon," Will had, in fact, pulled his knees up to cover his face with hail pelting him, "I guess I'll continue. That whole thing with the lionturtle was pretty cool as well as well as the whole people bending thing but let's not use that here. EVER. I also think it was nice that nice that Zuko had his reunion with Iroh. When Zuko started attacking Aang would have thought 'What's happening?' but no. Since someone got curious with the book," Guillermo stopped to glare at William, "we already knew how this was going to end."

"Kinda blows all your theories you had before out of the water, don't it?" Bill said grinning at William. William opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"I think I'll wait until it is my turn." was all he said.

"Anyway, where was I?"

"Zuko attacking Aang."

"Oh yeah. Anyway later in that episode I thought it was funny that Sokka thought Appa ate Momo. Sokka is always good for a laugh. Not really one to be taken seriously most of the time. I don't understand how someone so smart can be SOOOO stupid. Really, I can't. What I can't stand is that a good chunk of this finale was based on Sokka. That REALLY got to me. What a waste if you ask me." At this point both William and Bill shared a look. Bill let out a sigh.

"Okay, Guillermo. Let it out. We know you want to."

"Gladly." Guillermo said exhaling loudly. "That part where Toph glomped onto Zuko was hilarious. Did you see his face? He was blushing. Probably made him uncomfortable."

"Zuko and Toph are tied for the Master favoritism out of all the players here. He probably found them 'cute'." William cut in.

"Yeah but the Master has never been much of a Toko fan. The most those two could get if the Master focused on them is a strong friendship. Anyway I did feel bad that Toph didn't get her life changing fieldtrip with Zuko." At this point unbeknown to Guillermo William's eyes had glazed over again. He was thinking/plotting/scheming of the idea that had been plaguing his mind for months. His eyes changed back to normal before anyone could notice. "I also noticed something else when they met The White Lotus Society. When Bumi recounted his escaped I thought 'Wow. Toph really isn't the best earth bender. Bumi is.' Oh course Bumi has a century more experience than Toph. Then that got me thinking again."

"Whoa there Guillermo. Too much thinking will fry your brain." Bill said smirking. Guillermo was in a good enough mood to wave it off.

"Laugh if you want Bill but think about Aang's, Zuko's, Toph's, and Katara's abilities at this point. All they need at this point is experience and time. For instance, Toph was pretty pathetic in the desert with sand. Then she was able to create that sand city of Ba Sing Se with amazing details like she was starting to see better in sand than she used to. And it's all of them. Remember what Katara was like in the beginning. Given enough time, all the bender's abilities of their own elements could rival those of our own."

"True." William said, interrupting Guillermo's lecture. "But that's only if they had the time and experience within their own universe. Here in ours, nobody ever ages or changes. With the end of their show, all progress of themselves has grounded to a halt. Sure, maybe with enough time Zuko will be able to produce lightning here, but that's it. The Master has never been the imaginative or creative sort, so there is little chance of them getting any better. The Master barely understands their abilities currently."

"Ooo, speaking of abilities," Guillermo started, getting another idea, "I thought it was wicked the way Toph covered herself in metal and lay the smack down on the fire benders. She looked awesome." Guillermo paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Nope, I've got nothing. I think I'm done. Okay Will it's your turn." An intense blast of air was unleashed from William that blew Bill quite a ways. Guillermo had anticipated William's anger and had literally cemented his own feet to the ground.

"This finale," William spat, "had so many illogical parts to it I…it…" William had to struggle a bit to regain his composure. "Firstly, there is that whole people bending thing. Where do the creators get off making up something like that at the end of the show?"

"Ummm, they're the creators." Guillermo added, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. William scowled at him.

"Secondly we still don't know what happened to Ursa." William continued.

"Now there, I have to agree with you." Guillermo butted in. "I'm REALLY pissed that the finale didn't at least explain that. They just left us hanging." William nodded in agreement.

"Thirdly, did the Appa suddenly gain the ability to make time slow down, because there is no way that he was able to travel that fast. At least not with the information given to us by previous episodes. Somebody screwed up there." William flared his nostrils.

"William, you know more than anybody that sometimes nothing makes sense. Just throw all that you know out the window because not matter how much you try, things just won't make sense." Guillermo said, trying to comfort William.

"But their universe did follow certain laws that made sense. This new development disturbs me. Then there's Azula, my second in command." William muttered. Bill opened his mouth, probably to make another crack, but Guillermo beat him to it.

"What are you going to do with Azula anyway?" Guillermo asked. "I mean you can't seriously be thinking about keeping her around are you?"

"Oh course I am." William simply said. Before Guillermo could ask William stated, "I'm just going to reprogram her."

"What?" Guillermo asked in disbelief.

"A mind like Azula's is too precious to waste on frivolous things like friendship. I'm just going to completely 'cure' Azula of her insanity. Furthermore I'll just modify her mind so she'll be able to do battle with Ty Lee and Mai with no ill effects." William explained. Guillermo looked only _slightly_ troubled. Technically Azula was William's underling so he himself had no say on what William could do with his underlings. "Is that all?" No one answered. "Good. Meeting adjourned."

"Finally! These meetings are officially over and the contract is null and void." Bill exclaimed.

"What are we going to do about the Gaang?" William asked. "After the finale, instead of pulling the Gaang from their universe after the episode ended and sending to where the others are like he usually does, he sent them to a type of limbo."

"He wants us do fix the whole 'couples' situation for him." Guillermo answered.

"I know but how are we going to fix it?" William questioned.

"I've actually put a lot of thought to it." Guillermo said. "I say we go with your idea. For now, you just need to erase from their minds any romantic thoughts they have about the 'wrong' person. But leave Sokka and Suki alone. They're okay."

"Me?" asked William.

"Yes you, you're the mind guy here right?" Guillermo shot back.

"Yes." William answered slowly. "But what about putting in some romantic thoughts about the right person?"

"No. Just for now, make them forget."

"But-"

"No buts! Just do it!" Guillermo commanded. Williams's mouth twitched.

"Watch who your talking too." William said coolly. Guillermo let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." William nodded and disappeared. As soon as he did Guillermo did something on his arm that Bill couldn't see and a pink portal opened up in the ruined meeting place. Then Guillermo stepped through the portal.

"Hey wait!" Bill shouted following him through the portal before it closed. Bill had quickly thought that he could either wait for William with Will or follow Guillermo. The choice was obvious. Bill found himself in different scenery. He and Guillermo were in a rocky area that looked like it had some major burn marks. It was daytime. "Hey Guillermo, where are we and why are we here?"

"I'm looking for a couple of things." he said ignoring the 'where' part of the question and slammed his palm on the ground to send out vibrations. Bill started to get a bearing on where they were.

"Wait," he started realizing where they were, "we're in the Avatar world. Why are we-?"

"Found them." Guillermo mumbled. He them disappeared into the ground. A few seconds later he came back carrying a black sword and a blue boomerang.

"Hey aren't those-"

"Yes they are."

"But why-"

"None of your business."

"Will you stop-"

"And no I won't stop interrupting you." Guillermo said with a smile. He then typed something on a device on his arm and another pink portal opened up. "This is the portal back."

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Bill asked. Guillermo shook his head and sighed.

"I need a break." he simply said. Bill gave him a questioning look. "It's just that my nerves haven't been right since the finale and I need a vacation." Guillermo typed something else on the device and different portal opened. "Give my regards to the others." Then he disappeared through the portal, it closing behind him. Bill gave a shrug and went through his portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_:

When will go back all he found was Will, still being pelted by hail. "They're not here." Will said, speaking for the first time. "And no I don't know where they when." William didn't say anything, thinking about where Guillermo and Bill went. Before he could do much thinking, Will interrupted him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" William asked.

"This finale has hit me hard and as you can see I'm a little depressed." William gave him a look that said _a little?_ "I just need some time to put myself back together. Tell Guillermo I'll be gone a while." Then Will just faded. A little while later a pink portal opened up and Bill stepped out of it.

"And where were you? And where's Guillermo?" William asked.

"Guillermo took a vacation and we were-" Bill started

"Really?" William said sounding excited. "Because Will also took some time off too."

"Yeah I'm sure." Bill said sounding irritated that people kept interrupting him. Then the penny dropped. "Wait, they're both gone? Sweet that means that the two of us are in charge. That's never happened. This is gonna be great." Bill said smiling.

"You have no idea." William said also smiling, which was strange. The only time William showed that much facial emotion was when something extreme was going to happen.

"What have you got up your sleeve William?" Bill asked.

"For months now I've had this…plan set for the people from the universe we collected. I've just never put it into action because I knew Guillermo would stop me." William explained.

"And what's this plan?" Bill asked starting to get even more curious. William answered by asking another question.

"Do you remember the FullMetal Alchemist universe?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how the 'new' Greed was created?"

"Yeah-" Then it hit him. "You don't mean-" Bill started.

"Yes." William said pulling out four red stoned. "Wrath, Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. And I already have the perfect subjects."

"Oh man." Bill said with a crazy smile on his face. "This is going to be SO sweet." And with that they both disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Bill and William left a shadow started moving from within the shadow of a fallen tree. This being's duty was to spy on William and inform his master on his plans. The shadow started moving to a different part of the forest where his master was waiting. A being started to emerge from the shadow. He had a black body with an hourglass figure. He had blue eyes, red marks around his neck and ghostly white hair. He spoke word for word what he had overheard.

"I see." his master said. "Well then the wheels must be set in motion"

A/N: Talk to me if you want to hear more.


End file.
